Błogosławieństwo
by justusia7850
Summary: Harry, jako członek rodziny Kurosakich i jego odważny partner. Krótkie tłumaczenie(moje pierwsze...), rating za autorką, dla mnie to zwyczajne K.


**Tytuł:** Błogosławieństwo

**Tłumacz:** justusia7850

**Beta:** emerald

**Zgoda:** czekam

**Fandom:** Bleach/HP

**Wyjaśnienia:** tekst pochodzi z drabble'owego wyzwania Kammeron – drabble na każdy dzień, dopóki nie umrze wyobraźnia. W tym przypadku drabble rozumiane jako teksty do 1000 słów, u nas traktowane raczej jako mini miniaturki.

* * *

**Tytuł orginału:** Blessing

**Autor:** seventhSINwrath

**Link:** w moim profilu

**Ostrzeżenia:** slash

**Pairing:** Byakuya/Harry

**Słowa w orginale:** 773

Postacie i Świat należą do T.K. oraz J.K.R

* * *

**Błogosławieństwo**

Uśmiechając się, Harry stanął na palcach, żeby poprawić krawat swojego kochanka. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, zważywszy na to, że Byakuya wyglądał bez zarzutu, jak zawsze.

Doceniając to, Byakuya pozwolił na ten nerwowy nawyk ukochanego bez skargi. Pochylił się składając na czole Harry'ego uspokajający pocałunek i został nagrodzony oślepiającym uśmiechem smukłego chłopaka, który oparł się o niego mocniej i złożył delikatny, a zarazem namiętny pocałunek na ustach starszego mężczyzny.

— Jesteś tego pewny? To znaczy, to nie tak, że nie chcę, żebyś zapytał, bo chcę. To jest słodkie z twojej strony, a ja jestem szczęśliwy, że chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub, ale… on jest trochę szalony. Właściwie to naprawdę szalony. I strasznie nadopiekuńczy, nawet bardziej niż dla Ichigo, o ile to możliwe. I czy nie mówiłem, że jest szalony? Bo jest! Naprawdę całkiem i kompletnie szalony, to znaczy, on może ci coś zrobić, jeśli go zapytasz. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś zapytał, czy może trzymać się ze mną za ręce… cóż, skończył w szpitalu na długi czas, a potem… to jest naprawdę szalone — Harry mówił bez ładu i składu do rozbawionego kochanka, zajmując się nerwowo krawatem Byakuyi.

Kładąc większą dłoń na mniejszej Harry'ego, Byakuya ostrożnie przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, składając pocałunek z tyłu dłoni ukochanego, a następnie na każdym smukłym palcu chłopaka, po czym obrócił jego dłoń i pocałował równie drobny nadgarstek. Zaczerwienił się delikatnie, zauważając, że w skutek jego działań, Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Jestem pewien, że mogę sobie z nim poradzić, kochanie — mruknął, pewnie, jak zawsze, Byakuya.

Harry, w odpowiedzi, uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

— Ok., tylko nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem. — Harry uśmiechnął się, biorąc Byakuyę za rękę i prowadząc do swojego domu, gdzie czekał zarówno Ichigo, jak i reszta rodziny.

— Harry! Przyszła moja księżniczka!

Issihin zawołał, rzucając się gwałtownie na swojego najmłodszego syna. Karin podłożyła mu nogę, to był jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie go. Poturlał się po podłodze, trzymając za nos (który został przypadkiem podeptany przez Ichigo, kiedy ten przechodził nad ojcem).

— Dzień dobry braciszku, przyjacielu braciszka — przywitała się serdecznie Yuzu, zadowolona, że jej zazwyczaj nieśmiały i powściągliwy starszy brat przyprowadził przyjaciela.

Karin przelotnie uniosła wzrok znad swojej mangi i skinęła Harry'emu i Byakuyi.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — przywitała się, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby ukryć swoją ciekawość wysokim, szczupłym, przystojnym mężczyzną o kruczoczarnych włosach obok Harry'ego.

— Bracie, Byakuya — przywitał się Ichigo, powściągliwie kiwając Byakuyi, będąc wciąż poirytowanym i zdawkowym z powodu tego, że mężczyzna zabiera jego małego brata na randki, ale nie chcąc denerwować Harry'ego, że znowu jest niegrzeczny dla jego chłopaka.

— Dzień dobry, Yuzu, Karin, tato, Ichi. — Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, kiedy Byakuya zajął miejsce obok niego. — Chcę przedstawić wam mojego partnera, Byakuyę Kuchiki — zakończył.

Isshin, który aż do tego momentu był uśmiechnięty, zmrużył oczy, patrząc na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz trzymał się za ręce z jego najmłodszym synem. Karin przyjrzała mu się uważnie, podczas gdy Yuzu patrzyła z zaciekawieniem.

— Zaraz wrócimy — powiedziała w końcu Karin, jakby wiedziała, co może się za chwilę wydarzyć, złapała Yuzu za rękaw i odciągnęła ją.

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Harry wewnętrznie przygotował się na błazeństwa ojca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Byakuya faktycznie sobie poradzi.

-I-I-I-

Śmiejąc się, Harry oparł się całym swoim ciężarem o kochanka, który był dziwnie milczący.

— Wszystko dobrze, Byakuya? Wyglądasz na zszokowanego. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zbliżył i pociągając ukochanego w dół, tak, że ich czoła się zetknęły. Byakuya natychmiast owinął ramiona wokół jego szczupłej sylwetki.

— Twój ojciec… On jest… — Byakuya zamarł, mrugając w zmieszaniu, kiedy tylko uśmiech Harry'ego się rozciągnął.

— Szalony? Ostrzegałem cię, pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś, że sobie z nim poradzisz — wymruczał, uśmiechając się. — A poza tym, rzeczywiście byłeś w stanie mu o tym powiedzieć. Masz błogosławieństwo tatusia, żeby mnie poślubić.

— Wątpiłeś we mnie? — zapytał Byakuya, w rozbawieniu unosząc jedną brew i uśmiechnął się, kiedy odpowiedział mu dobrze znany, ciepły śmiech narzeczonego.

— Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie — odparł z uśmiechem Harry. — Martwiłem się już, że poddasz się po małżach i nosie klauna.

Byakuya skrzywił się na te wspomnienia.

— Gdybym się poddał, to byłoby to przy tym gumowym kurczaku i gorącym sosie — przyznał mężczyzna, marszcząc nos na samo wspomnienie.

Harry uśmiechając się szeroko, cmoknął go w nos, a następnie przycisnął wargi do jego ust.

— Przypuszczam, że taki wyczyn zasługuje na nagrodę. — Byakuya uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale zamruczał i pochylił się, aby złapać usta swojego umiłowanego w głębokim pocałunku.

Harry zgodził się w milczeniu, zarzucając ręce na szyję Byakuyi, uśmiechając się bez przerywania pocałunku.

To rzeczywiście był wyczyn.


End file.
